Part 2: Scum of the Earth
by Miyuutsuu
Summary: What's to know? Where do we go? When does it end & start? Why it must happen? Is there such a thing as redemption for the likes of me...? 2nd part of 'The Incomplete Soul Saga' series. Warning: NOT for the faint of heart.
1. Ch 14: Scum

**Part Two: Scum of the Earth**

**Ch 14_: Scum..._**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon nor the characters from the anime, manga and game. Only Wakana Ichimura, Myo '_Judith_' Touma & Zaigou.

**Warning: **Heavy violence, blood, & strong language. Viewer discretion is highly advised

_As a late Christmas & New Year's present, here it is._

Remember: Mewtwo's voice are in _italic_ format.

Note**: Part 3** will be on hiatus until this story is over.

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

...**How 4 months became hell**...

...**where one's end becomes a beginning**...

**...One things for sure:**

**It starts here.**

**-o0—0o- **

"_I hate myself for doing thins, but it must be done. Even if it meant facing the consequences...I will _

Daunted by the horrible recollections of his disgusting past, Mewtwo flew as far away with all of his heart. Or what's still left of it anyways.

Into the stills of night, he was no more than a gleaming shadow of a falling star, streaking through in a flash before disappearing to the other side of the horizon. Bad enough as it is to know he won't be able to live past another year, knowing well that what he had committed, is considered the breaking point in his own eyes. But his situation can be further explained, once he has cleared any ill forgotten thoughts of his pasts.

No matter **where, when **&** why**, his past...always managing to seeps into the clone's conscience. Of all the wrong doings he committed. A strangle in his heart, far more painful than a physical experience. Of all the times that it must return with a vengeance, it had to occur now.

First came in the recollections of his arrival to the land of the living, killing all the scientists that were only interested in conducting research for their own personal quest for godhood...

"_Stop it, stop it, **STOP IT**_!" the clone yelled to himself. Nobody(?) was there to hear his shout.

Again, more gruesome images Many of the untold victims he slain when worked for Team Rocket...

..._That_ was the low point in his mind. To cruelly slaughter the innocent. Amongst the tally, a majority was of women & children. Especially children. Each ghastly look upon their lifeless faces drew pain anything that he could comprehend. Robbing away hope to the future generations that might have made a difference.

No amount of righteous acts from the depths of the darkness, could wipe away the terrible phantasmagoria of his wrong doing within his tortured soul.

"_Right. Whatever I had done, were of my choices. Atonement alone won't delivery me the peace I so ache for. Where must I start? Where.." _

Indeed, thinking about the choices the clone made, a new twist had now opened up the pandora box of the so-called possibilities. One of which, his first counterattack attempt at New Island. At one point, images of possible alternate realities of the dire consequences that were supposed to happen, project the once awaiting plot of the final solution to all that is perfect:

_**...Empty vessels of the former living, littered across the seas, evidence to show that they were 'weak' in his eyes.**_

_**...The decays of chauvinism, so too did perished.**_

_**Remnants of a society that greedily wanted to feel the warmth of omnipotent power, crumbled into useless rusts & debris...**_

_**...Crimson liquid seeping back to the earth, spoke of what the aftermath became...**_

_**The innocent...the guilty...they did not see it coming...**_

_**...Truly, a barren wasteland, no life other than himself & his creations...**_

_**...Whispers of the winds blew in a ways, replacing the cries for mercy that had never arrived...**_

**..._and on top of the dead skies, the very_ thing _that did it all for reasons of thoughtless vengeance_.**

**_For now until the end of forever, their strident cries echo into his conscious for amusement..._**

_**And a dark smirk could be seen on his face, knowing well he is in total control over this once striving world.**_

In a fit of frustration, Mewtwo shook his mind, in need of driving away far from the very possible scenario that was within the reaches of coming to life-

**BAM!**

Mewtwo never heard & knew what hit him 'till it was already too late.

Out came a stroke on unimaginable pain, in his right eye. The twitching nerves of touch was overloaded with so much terrible sensations. Blood seeped out from the wound...

...Along with the remains of his eye. And the culprit that did so. A 1¼ inch bullet with a black sun insignia on the side of the shell.

Mewtwo thrashed about, doing whatever it takes to rid the unnatural pain inflicted by the unknown...

Retched confusion colliding with control, pain was at the least bit too bland to describe what he's feeling right now. "_My eye!_" The clone howled in agony, as it distracted him from the real threat. If there were such things as real monsters, then there is the possibility of a cry that never should have existed. The sound that sends chills down your spine & will forever haunt your very essence.

Every twists he made, gave a view to the dance of despair, his cloak made an elaborate material to display his distress. By all means: it hurts like a motherfucker! The sheer torment had obstructed his mind from what is to be unfurled.

Gleaming down from atop of the dark lit heavens, a bellow roar parted the skies with ferocity. Slithering downwards towards the clone above & behind his six, an image of green, yellow & black. Riding on top of the green beast with a toting rifle, the kneeling blond culprit.

Domino.

True to her new title 'Black Sunshine', she's here to bring the cold glow of death. Her true target: the wounded clone himself, Mewtwo.

A sadistic smile can be seen, plastered on her face. "Hey there: Long time no see, Mewtwo!"

He silently let out a curse only he could hear. This was all that Mewtwo needed: more of his past, coming to claim his head. One hand over his wound, he shouted, "_YOU! What do you want from me?_"

Without a second to hesitate, did the mercenary aimed for another shot. This time, she aimed for the clone's shoulder. Pulling the trigger, did Domino fired another harsh blow to his shoulders. Too slow for him to evade do to the injury, he took the full blunt force & tumbled back some meters away. Fortunately, the wound only served to block out the major infliction on the clone's eye.

In a cold tone, Domino responded. "What needs to be done. I'll give you a head start. Makes things more interesting to hunt you, like the scum fucker that you are. Rayquaza: follow that freak & don't it's size fool you. He's a true piece of shit that can match up to you!"

The chase went on. As commanded by it's master, Rayquaza relentlessly gaped it's jaw. Swarms of yellow light were congregating into a sphere of immense power. The target is now locked on & there's no loss of sight.

Mewtwo, bleeding quicker than ever before, did the only idealistic that came up to his mind.

**ESCAPE. **

**_To be continued._**..

**----

* * *

**

**A/N**: The whole idea of Mewtwo's dirty past was inspired by the "A Nightmare on Elm Street" movie series. A bit of the **'Freddy Krueger syndrome'** if you will. Very gory, heartless & sickening. It is the right ingredient to make my version of Mewtwo more vivid. Not as an omnipotent being that can graze through life without emotions. But as a mortal creature, conflictions that are real amongst society.

Don't you worry folks, Mewtwo won't kill kids in here. Well...not in this version.

Up next**: Chapter 15: The B!tch is back (**a glimpse of both former rockets & fate seems to be a bitch...)

_**Miyuutsuu**_


	2. Ch 15: Hour One

**Chapter 15: Hour One: The B!tch is back!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Pokémon. Nintendo does.

**Warning**: Violence, blood & vulgar language. Though the story is fictional, the scenes in here are a reflection of the dark parts of real life. Take heed!

**Note:** Mewtwo's speech are _Italic_.

"(Thoughts)" - thinking and/or telepathy

**"Com unit."** - communication Via electronic equipment

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minutes had the moment to seem to be prolonged.

------

Faster & faster, did he flew, to evade the reaper. The clone now wounded, sought out to find a quick refuge to tend towards the damaged infliction. To no avail, did he find that very place. Mangled in so many directions that the twinge instigated. There was no way that Mewtwo could fully adjust to the situation. It was all now on instinct.

Away from the green serpentine that is Rayquaza. And away from the would-be assailant that is Domino. Though his wounds preoccupied his sense of judgment, he acted out to find cover in the dark skies, more likely to out-run/fly the beast. Mewtwo was in no condition to fight back yet, not while he needed some way to get his senses back.

That never came into fruition, once Rayquaza managed to catch up. The green beast vanished into thin air, before reappearing & rushing in at an incredible rate, slamming the clone's side with extreme power. The aftermath from the Extremespeed did not altered his ploy, rather it encouraged him to continue living through the onslaught. "_You'd picked a bad timing to do this_," he spat.

Another gun shot to his left shoulder told him that she didn't cared. "Nope. Better now than to prolong it anyways." Tumbling far off for a few mew meters, Mewtwo shook off the infliction off, poised now that there was no way he can evade allude her. It was now time to retaliate.

But when will he get the perfect shot?

-------

Meanwhile, seeing the injured traitor fleeing away with a couple of gun shots wound, had Domino laugh...Readying to relish in the near coming results. Rayquaza kept on repeating the same destructive assaults upon Mewtwo. Each blow made the pokemon struggle even harder just to live.

The moment was too perfect for Domino.

"(Mewtwo, the most dangerous pokemon of them all: scrambling about, like a bunny that's about to have it's 'widdle' head smeared flat at the jaws of a hungry wolf...how poetic.) Any last words before this ends?" She poised her rifle with such finesse, only one arm was needed to steady the aim. Her trained eyes gazed into the rifle scope, looking for that special sweet spot for which begs to be found.

Once & for all, true vengeance would be obtain.

No longer will she have to chase him down. No longer will she have to let her past get to her. After all:

**It was Mewtwo's fault that she was left for dead by Giovanni for unconfirmed treason.**

**IT was Mewtwo's fault...for having her do other means of service towards the organization...with her body.**

**It was all of his wrong doing that cost her a chance at a better life...had he not escaped the first time.**

**And it shall always be Mewtwo's fault.**

Have it not been for one special day that marked the beginning of it all...

**XXXXXXXXX(Flashback)XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Underneath the vast fortress of the once standing Kanto headquarter base for Team Rocket, in the deep barricades, an armor-clad Mewtwo silently stood still as his suit was being modified the many cable wires plugged onto it. Having to accomplish what is now known as the "**Hospital massacre**" some days ago, he reflected on what will lie beyond for him, tomorrow. His future.

"Hey, what's with the silent treatment?" The moment of silence was broken when he heard that voice. Not gazing at his superior who had now entered his confines, Mewtwo gave a blunt remark, devoid of any emotion, in a tone of total obediency. "_I have performed many tasks, all for the best of Team Rocket. Yet...it does not help me to know what my true purpose in life is. So far, I gained some control of my abilities that I did not knew it existed. In light of this, it does not matter. For what I desire, it eludes my grasp. What is it that I need to know?_"

The blonde haired teen grew curious, drawn by his inquisition. For a pokemon, it acted like a intelligent human. But it's still just a pokemon.

A highly socialpathic powerful man made pokemon, none the less. She changed the subject to the last job. Getting the feedback. "Still thinking about that messy job we pulled off a couple of days ago?"

That specific job itself was starting to a take a toll on her psyche. The grizzly images of the unfortunate victims seemed to sprawled a episode of psychotic hallucination. Only the most potent anti-suppressants could temporarily hinder the dreadful occurrences as if it were a believable nightmare. Taking it in strides, Domino barely managed to show off being 'normal.'

"_No...anything that involves inferior weaklings such as_ _children are not even worth any of my time."_ Hearing his response, it wasn't a shock to hear a bit of his opinions about commandeering the future lives of potential targets & collateral damages. She had to push the past aside of her. Best if it started, by somewhat aiding the clone's quandary.

"About your purpose….Look, it will come to you when the time is right. So just relax & take off that helmet. You're off the clock & the boss is out on some business trip now. Time for some relaxation."

As ordered, the helmet was lifted off, revealing a stern looking face, the clone had on for so long. Unsatisfied by the scowls upon his face, Domino took the metallic flight of stairs down to the floor level where Mewtwo watched her every move. Step by step, as if stalking the prey, the young fourteen year old Rocket elite walked up to the middle of the facility. Donning on her now classic black & white uniform, all she did not had was of her cap. Standing up to him, face to face by some mere inches. The way how he stood tall showed that he is far more than any pokemon could ever fathom. His presence dwarfed hers, she at five foot one & him at six foot seven.

The clone did not made a move, as if made of stone. The teen made the first strike, strolling around his till she reached his backside. Scanning from his armor to see if there was a open weak spot.

"Awww, c'mon...don't be like that. Be patient. Trust me, you'll never know when it will drop on by. Could be...tomorrow. Could be...in an hour...or maybe...right now!" In an attempt to brighten the mood, the teen made the bold choice to play tickle on the exposed pelt, hoping to get reaction. Mewtwo did not even budged. Playfully, did she whine about his cold behavior. "You're no fun...live a little. I guarantee it on our friendship."

Domino ceased her acts, becoming serious in an instant. An arm extended out to the silent clone, ensuring that there would not be any treachery between the two. Mewtwo had his eyebrow up, concerned to whether or not to believe her. It did not stopped him from reacting.

"_(Friendship? That word means nothing to me. That blatant remark shall-)"_

A thought occurred to the malicious soulless clone. To what motive did the teen have. Could it be treason? The act of betrayal against her kind? The very idea….

...Seemed to amuse him. It would be quite entertaining for the clone to see the acts his superior would admonish in order to sate her needs. "_(Hmmm. Let's see how far I can play this charade you call, 'friendship.' I wonder what you are up to that intrigues me…) Do not try to fool me_. _Wiser is the one who does not play the other_."

Little did she know that her attempts to brighten the mood would lead the way towards understanding the word 'betrayal'.

**XXXXXXXXXXX(Flashback ends)XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_I guarantee it on our friendship..._." The last part echoed on to her mind. For the first time in years, her firing arm were starting to give, shaking incoherently. She panicked. The last word of her mind gave an impact of unreassured judgment. It brought her back to that one picture. The picture that she still held on, to remind her of a time. A time when there was something meaningful to smile even in the blackest of times.

The promise of a unbound future.

"The fuck? NO! What gives, I-I-" Each vague recollections of the times the two had gone through, had a crippling affect on her aiming. They weren't the most cheerful time but the two were together, having each other's back. "(I got him where I want him & it should be the end of it all...the end of it all.)" It seems that her mind had started to give to the memories of those times some years ago.

An epiphany shook the mercenary's mind to a shattering halt. "This is...what I wanted...right? To achieve in something that I can never get back?" This was-or still possibly, the only true friend of her struggling adolescent life that kept her from going insane. She couldn't pull the trigger. Not yet. Not knowing when or where….

---------

Mewtwo on the other hand, sensed that an opening was given during her mental plight. There had to be a retaliation. In one bold jerk, Mewtwo had to resort to violence. Even if it meant killing the woman. No time to restrict his powers, he jerked his body to face the massive beast head on. The clone put soem focus of forming a glowing icy blue plasma energy on his open palm. The next step looked liked a big mistake on his part: Mewtwo pulled off his bloodied cloak away from his body & let it drift down to the ground far below.

Rayquaza hesitated, charging head on with it's jaws open & gearing forward for one big crunch. Mewtwo had bide his time, luring in the serpent in for a big gambit. To show that it is a gambit, he allowed the green legendary to close on him.

**SNAP! **

What seems to be a true battle to the death, gaping jaws were barely being held on open by a bloody hand. The beast did not like anything that held it's jaw open, so it violently shook it's head. Mewtwo held on with the most he can by one hand. From where Domino wass, he was not visible. Not enough strength to save his life, but that was what his other pulsing hand was readying up for. Forms of frost around the twitching palm now aching for the pain to go away. A test to his nerves, having to deal with the intensive drop of temperature in his weary arm that created a whole new style of burning. Mewtwo thrusts that arm on it's throat and let loose a whole new world of pain to Rayquaza.

"_**ICE BEAM**_!"

Power beyond belief, Mewtwo delivered a devastating Ice beam directly at the green serpentine's throat. The attack was too powerful to withstand. It launched the clone out of the beast's mouth with some minor gashes on his forearms. Rayquaza had constantly been repeating the deadly assault, not having to rest & thus led to it's defeat. It roared in such gurgled disgust, unable to bear the agonizing chill. The assault brought Domino out of her temporary mental plight, she too felt the fury of the arctic attack. Rayquaza's eyes became narrower by the moment, it's body convulsed into a violent frenzy. In a last ditched effort the green serpent snapped it's head up towards the heaven to give out it's grizzly cry of defeat. Her futile attempt to get a good amount of footing, the blonde Merc slipped off it's hide to plummet down to her demise. "Shit!"

The attack was more powerful than expected, nonetheless, it was necessary if the injured clone wanted to live for another day. Breathing heavily, Mewtwo thought that it was over.

Not yet. Not when he has to still deal with his would-be assaassin.

Mewtwo manage to see the ex-elite plummet down to the earth. He had a moment of thought, right on a critical time."(_To let her die, I would have one less human to despise. However, I would be no different than from the rest of the scum that inhabit this world_.)" Despite having to deal with her crazy vendetta, the clone took the high road & pursued to help her. A sneer of suppressed rage were evident on his face, as Mewtwo did something quite surprising: sparing his would-be assailant.

Plummeting towards the grounds to her demise, the mercenary wanted to make sure that her target would join her in perpetual damnation. Alas, her primary weapon was lost due to gravity & her pokemon had been rendered out cold. And now, she sees Mewtwo heading her way. Descending down along his reluctant former team member, the clone kept his mind in check and his pain in the minimal.

Domino threw a weak punch to him when was within her reach during the descent. But Mewtwo ignored it, grabbing her leg instead. He had to deal with her wriggling form aching for release. Yep: what a night this turned out. "_You, you chose to pick a baaaad timing to even think that you can kill me_."

**------------------------**

Landing atop of a small sturdy tree, the injured clone relentlessly dropped the squirming blond woman down to the grassy floor below. A good ten feet between solid dirt and his levitating form. Picking the spot where his cloak had draped on, he put the only possession he'd ever own back on. No excuse if he had lost it, that would be just plain asinine.

The impact in which Mewtwo made her take, took the wind out of her, she stuttered to gasp for air. Coughing up more with some inaudible curses. The blonde mercenary struggled on her feet while Mewtwo descended down to the floor level. Her legs began to wobble, but that did nothing to stop her from trying. Meeting face to face again in over five years, former allies gazed upon each other to determine the next move.

Mewtwo spoke first, making a point of interest by bringing his right hand & pointing to his most noticeable wound: the missing right eye. If there were a possibility, he looked liked an actual 'deadish' freak of nature. What with him being able to still to survive throughout the fight with that scary looking gap on his face.

"_Was it really necessary to __go through with all of this_?"

Domino managed to find her voice, shouting her lungs out. "Shu-shut up! I-i-it's all your fault...IT'S ALWAYS YOUR FAULT!" The notion to make blame did not bode well for him. Mewtwo countered back, not mad as much as being very pissed off.

"_How is it my fault? Tell me! Did I ask to be created for the purpose of pleasing a sick maniacal tyrant? And for what, to be used up & be killed off in the end? NO! But that's life; it's not ever fair! __You__ too were in the same situation too: to be used & be expendable in the end. Don't try to deny it: think about it-_"

**SLAP**

His voice was interrupted by a slap to his face. Domino soothed her right hand as she let her voice be heard. "It...that doesn't matter. Not anymore. You fucked up everything. If it weren't for your treacherous act; none of this would have ever happened. I could have-no. It's too late for me. Now that I'm too am wanted from the very same group that wants you back, I'm as very intent on taking care of business. That means you, asshole."

Still winching from the intense wound, Mewtwo held Domino up in a psychic restraint, while he managed to focus on dismantling all equipment that she had on her. Several clips of ammo, electromagnetic pulse charges and of all: her poke ball. He took one good look at the poke ball….

Yep: the second customized pokeball he created many years ago. Must be one of the surviving products he had dissposed of after the New Island incident. She must have been monitoring his movites for some time.

"_This poke bal that you have here, you'd been checking up at me for around a year since I took down that infernal base. That explains how you managed to capture a legendary. But how does this all fit in? Let me take a crack at it while the bludgining pain I'm feeling in my head gives me the motion to hurry it up."_

Domino did not respond. She grunted, failing to rid herself of his overwhelming psychokinetic powers. Her eyes narrowed to his form, waiting for the slightest opening to take action. The clone shrugged at her pointless attempt to carry out her vendetta. "_Let me guess, you killing me would give you the benefit of doubt that you'll be ready to take on the very same organization that created me? So that your past won't come back to haunt you? A whole new life without any strings of the past to hold you down with? Spare me the vigilante oath. And do spare me the vendetta thing!"_

Right on cue, loud crashing sounds of many broken tree branches marked the arrival of an unconscious legendary foe. Seeing the sight of Rayquaza taking a nasty fall gave the impression that the big fight is over. At least until the next time they crossed paths again. He pointed out, _"Not even your all mighty powerful Hoenn legendary could defeat me. Even with severe injuries you'd inflicted upon me. If you had chosen to use your __methods more strategically__, there could had been a slight chance that your revenge would have been gained. On the other hand...there was no way that you'd known that I too, have ways to make sure that my abilities were up to date." _

Having enough of this, Mewtwo generously recalled her near dead Rayquaza & tossed the ball back in front of her. He then proceeded to release his psychic grip on her too, before turning his back to her & making his leave. _"Enough of this drivel speech, I shall take my leave, along with disabling your weapons. I'd suggest you take your leave in the opposite direction, if you value your life. I'm not in the mood, as you can tell by the blood on my eye that you shot at. _" Pissed as she saw him walking away, Domino spat words of bane.

"You wouldn't dare! Fucker! Listen to me! I trained you, & I can break you- Hey, where are you off t- where are you going? Let me guess: off to fuck the shit out of that blue haired cunt you call a girlfriend? Pathetic limp dick! You don't deserve to fuck anything at all! When I get the chance to be free, blue hair is gonna get a special visit from sweet Mr.---"

Those last comments got on his nerves for the last time. The trigger to bring out a bit the unholy psyche he held off within him. The clone again psychicly restrain her. This time, in the crucified position.

He turned around & looked at her: eye to eyes.

What happened next could not be fully explained. His eye glow no longer blue, but black. Deep & barren, no signs of the once intelligent abomination instantly went out the window, replaced by the essence he would have originally been. The one time that Domino dared not to see again.

"_Listen, you ill mannered bitch! You may call me whatever you like, hunting me to no ends. I do not care,_" Mewtwo brought his hands onto her neck & proceeded to violently strangle her. Not a care of the consequences he made, it no longer implied to him. She gasped for air, for escape. even death seemed reasonable. She was now weak & helpless to his brutal assault. "_You may as well keep shooting at me. But whatever you do-_" Mewtwo did not want her to black out. No, he wanted to beat her while she still had a single thought as to what was going on. He made sure of that.

That's when he actually threw her to the floor face first. Hard. Next came the barrage of her body being submitted to gravitational pressures. Domino wanted to scream murder, but her voice was silenced. Mewtwo made sure that she dare not speak while he administored the brutish onslaught against her body. Psychokinetically squeezing every being of her being. Giving her the message: don't talk about the dragon mistress. "_NEVER insult Clair! She does not deserve to be a part of your little rants. I won't end your life, for the only moment of your selfish existance that you remember this: if I see you within ten miles from her...I will kill you. If I catch a whiff of your presence. I will kill you."_

More harsh treatment enrupted as the malicious clone pressed his left foot on her bruised neck & forced her to struggle for air. _"And if you so much as lay a finger on her, so help your god that death quickly succumbs you... As the way you had taught me: slow, agonizing & sadistic. Got that?_" To guarantee that she got the message clear, he brought his right foot into position & kicked her in the stomach.

The incredible momentum of the punt launched her to the trunk of a sturdy tree. That was it that broke her. Tears in her eyes, and the acheing to cry Domino bit back at her tongue, drawing blood out of her mouth. She spoke of no words to retaliate, but thought of pure hatred towards the clone. "(Y-y-you...you hear me: dead! And that slut of yours is first...)" she passed out onto the scratched trunk, her eyeslids drooped down. Her lungs filled in & out slowly while sips of blood dripped out of her mouth.

The episode now washed away, Mewtwo regained his current composure. Though knowing well that his personal confliction was beginning to manifest into physical actions, he was at a crossroads of a dilemma. And then there is the matter of dealing the unconscious Merc.

So much has gone down in one day. The unimaginable stress, the seering pain. All of this, even before the stroke of midnight.

At one angle, he could either leave her out in the middle of a dense forests filled with possible dangerous pokemon where her fate be sealed. Or, take her to the nearest town & drop her off at the local police station.

He could have chose to leave her here in the middle of nowhere to die.

Yet, his heart, made the right choice. Regardless of the consequences that he will have to deal with later on. Whether the excruciating pain hand in fact affected his judgment, it might be something that he just might won't regret.

----------

One hour had now gone by since the ordeal.

Mewtwo struggled, slowly pacing down the unmarked forest trail along while carrying an unconscious Domino on his back. The use of his psychic powers were all but drained, his battered body continued on to make sure that his mind would be filled to the brim with pain. THe clone took a timely moment to look back at her battered form as he lugged her through the now eeriely quite forest, having to regret some of the actions he took it out on Domino.

This was all not supposed to happen. None of it should have. But it did, and now the clone would have to deal with it for the remainer of his life. And hers too.

"_Once, your were my teacher. And too, you were an acquaintance, someone to talk to. But that is all in the past, where it belongs. Why, tell my why you really hate m-_"

'**Domino? Domino? Are you there?'**

Having to lug a unconscious psychotic ex-teammate on his back, with a severe gun shot wound to his eye and other painful sores, he did not needed any more complications. The clone noticed that he missed the nearly hidden small com piece on the unconscious woman's ear.

Again, it activated in haste.

'**DOMINO! Get the hell out of there now! There's something that's heading towards you at an alarming rate. Something REAL big. Move! Move! Move!**'

Too late for that. A deep, low rumbling stirred the lands. Some of the inhabitant pokemon fled in the opposite direction that Mewtwo was facing. Each had the same fear in their eyes...as if they had saw death itself. Louder & more fiercer, the shakes grew.

Along with the sounds of a truck horn.

All that Mewtwo could go was to put one simple word phrase into use, as a barreling big rig diesel truck came into view.

"-Sighs_- Why me?_."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN**/: **Here's the update. Hope you like. If you hate it, that's okay, it's your choice after all.**

**And now you know why Domino hates Mewtwo: he screwed her over on having to leave TR & betrayed her trust in the first place.**

**I can say that for the last couple of months, there had been very turbulent times for me. Personal times that I'd rather not discuss. I hope that right now, there would be some good moments. **

**Chapter 16**: Hour Two: Second blood. (face to face with the psychopath named Zaigou. )


End file.
